Narciso
by Antoshka
Summary: Desde que Erik se fue, Charles sucumbió a la soledad comenzando a sufrir una afección mental, por la cual pensaba que él solo podría salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie, lo que no sabía es que tuvo siempre a alguien a su lado preocupándose por él.


Hacía tiempo que Charles Xavier había cambiado en su actitud, un hombre que siempre estaba para sus amigos, alumnos y por sobre todo la escuela, ya no era el mismo de antes, se había vuelto bastante retraído ante todos y cuando por fin lograba dignarse a poder hablar frente a alguien, bueno…no era para nada el Charles que conocían, como si de alguna forma, hubieran dos personas dentro de ese mismo cuerpo, uno era el profesor que todos querían y amaban, el otro…era un completo megalomaniaco, solo hablaba de él, de sus logros, de su grandeza, algo totalmente insoportable para los otros que los dejaban en parte desconcertados al notar que no era alguna broma pesada de Charles Xavier, sino que iba totalmente en serio.

Hank McCoy fue el primero en notar que algo no marchaba para nada bien en su mejor amigo, le tenía un enorme aprecio, casi hasta el punto de un amor platónico podría decirse, por lo que apenas comenzó a notar indicios de algo totalmente fuera de lo normal, se decidió por colarse en el cuarto de Charles, para poder charlar con él tranquilamente y buscar una solución de forma pacífica al problema, eso es lo que se haría a la persona que aprecias bastante ¿no?; aun así, no pudo ni siquiera poner un pie dentro de la habitación, puesto a que la voz de su mejor amigo se escuchaba en susurros en su habitación.

—¿Charles? … —murmuró asomando su cabeza en la oscura habitación, encontrándose con la silueta inconfundible del Profesor X sentada cerca del borde de su cama, mirando hacia un gran espejo, mientras que se hallaba completamente desnudo. Extrañado y desconcertado por esto, Hank intentó acercarse a su compañero, pero nuevamente sus palabras, raras por cierto, lo hicieron detenerse. Definitivamente, algo marchaba mal en él.

—Mírate que hermoso eres…—susurró Charles en una suave sonrisa, acariciando su propio cuerpo, desde su nuca hasta las cercanías de su sexo erecto. Casi ni siquiera parpadeaba, admiraba su belleza propia frente al espejo y hasta hacia suaves risas. A ojos de cualquiera, pensarían que había perdido totalmente el juicio.

Tomo su miembro y lentamente comenzó a hacer un leve masaje en él, tomándose del cuello de forma grácil—Sé que te encanta esto…—decía como si tuviera a alguien más con él—Erik le encantaba hacerte esto, Charles. —Mencionó sonriendo ampliamente, escapando de sus labios un pequeño gemido al presionar su glande en sus dedos; sin embargo, no se detuvo allí, sus dedos exploraron más abajo hasta llegar a su entrada haciendo movimientos circulares alrededor hasta introducirlos dentro, soltando un quejido más alto de placer y provocando que Hank tragara saliva apenado, jamás había visto de esta forma a su compañero y podría decirse que sentía ¿envidia? De que no fuera él quien lo hacía disfrutar, sino que se trataba de su misma persona, aunque para la mente distorsionada del castaño, no era de esa forma, todo un proceso complejo ocurría en su cabeza, para solo dar con una sola respuesta que Hank no tardó en sacar como conclusión: Frustración.

Cualquier persona o mutante en este caso, que no recibiera la atención que merecía durante su infancia o adultez le provoca frustración, y en ciertos casos, ansiedad y depresión, por lo que conllevaba a que desarrollara un estado de trastorno narcisista de personalidad. Es allí donde miró con pena a Charles, seguramente el hecho de tener todo esto no era suficiente para él, se sentía frustrado de no tener a Erik a su lado, era lo que más ansiaba y necesitaba en todo el mundo y el solo hecho de no tenerlo, había desarrollado en todo este tiempo esta patología, como un método de escape de su soledad.

—E-eres perfecto… ¡ahh! —cerró sus piernas sin quitar la mirada del espejo, disfrutaba al máximo verse retorcerse l mismo del placer, ¿a quién diablos necesitaba para ser feliz? ¡nadie! ¡él solo podría darse la felicidad y la atención que necesitaba! ¡todos podían irse al diablo!

En ese instante, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y enseguida lo hizo sentarse de la cama para observar de quien se trataba—Hank, ¿Qué necesitas? —Dijo en un ligero fruncido el ceño, estaba tan perfectamente y él se había aparecido en el momento más inoportuno.

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas…—intentó dejar de lado la situación que había presenciado hacia solo unos segundos atrás y mantuvo una sonrisa simpática, de esas que solo le dedicaba a él—Sabes que no has salido en días de tu habitación y pensé que necesitabas un poco de compañía.

—No necesito de nadie Hank, yo solo puedo conmigo. —dijo con desdén, ese tono le dolió, pero no le culpaba no era él quien le estaba hablando, solo era su propia enfermedad que le obligaba a tratarlo de esa forma, por lo que solo se mantuvo tranquilo.

—Lo sé, pero aun así me preocupas—se sentó del otro lado del borde de la cama, manteniéndose a espaldas de él, para que no lo viese a los ojos, no observase la angustia que lo carcomía por dentro. —Eres una genial persona Charles. —pudo escuchar como este hizo una suave risa orgullosa, alimentando de esa forma su ego. —Y por eso estoy preocupado por ti, desde…desde lo de Erik te has encerrado contigo mismo—se volteó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos, no encontraba ni un solo rastro de que a Xavier le importará lo que estuviera diciéndole. —Sabes que tienes toda mi atención ¿no?

—Eso estoy notando.

Una sonrisa salió entonces de las comisuras de Hank, lo tenía donde lo quería—Entonces no te preocupes por no tener la atención de Erik, Charles…a pesar de que él no esté aquí, tendrás siempre mi hombro donde podrás descargarte siempre que quieras. —notó en ese entonces como los ojos de Charles se hacían acuosos, al parecer, por dentro esperaba ansiosamente que dijeran aquello, que sabía que tenía la atención de alguien más.

Suavemente, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, inhalando y exhalando pesadamente mientras sentía la mano de su amigo acariciar su espalda de forma cariñosa mientras una pequeña sonrisa salía en su rostro al ver como logró, al menos, dar un paso para poder sacar adelante al pobre Charles.

«Siempre estaré contigo, mi querido amigo.»


End file.
